


Астарта

by Melorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Drama, Insanity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: – Навигатор – это сердце корабля, Кагеяма-кун, – говорил ему куратор. – Какой капитан возьмет на борт сердце, которое в любой момент может убить его?Написано на июньский HQ!! фест





	Астарта

Кагеяма сидит в капитанском кресле и нервно тарабанит пальцами по подлокотникам — перед его глазами простирается бесконечная тьма космоса, холодная и бездушная. Он не отдает себе отчета, сколько уже так сидит, всматриваясь вдаль, что надеется увидеть там, кроме мрачного силуэта мертвой планеты, на которую не реагируют радары. На мостике тихо — не слышно щелчков тумблеров и мерного гудения датчиков, ушей не достигают отголоски чужих разговоров. Слишком тихо.

Раньше всё было иначе, раньше Кагеяма мечтал о минутах спокойствия, чтобы сосредоточиться на маршруте. Но вокруг постоянно были люди — отвлекали пустыми, глупыми разговорами, лезли под руку, тратили драгоценные минуты, всё дальше отдаляя его от цели. Члены чужой, незнакомой ему команды — шумные, наглые, бестактные. Раздражающие. Раньше он хотел, чтобы они оставили его в покое, сейчас — отдал бы всё, чтобы ещё раз услышать заразительный смех, чтобы почувствовать, как кто-то наваливается сзади, заглядывая через плечо, и нарочито громким шепотом интересуется, чем он занят. Сейчас в его распоряжении всё время мира, и тишина его единственный компаньон, но цель, к которой он так стремился, больше не важна. Больше ничего не важно.

Кагеяма с тихим вздохом поднимается на ноги, с затаенной в глубине сердца нежностью проводит кончиками пальцев по кожаной обивке кресла. Стискивает зубы, игнорируя предательскую дрожь в руках, и медленно отходит назад, не отводя взгляда до тех пор, пока спиной не врезается в приборную панель. Глухой звук эхом разносится в мертвой тишине, Кагеяма вздрагивает и трет ладонями покрытое колючей щетиной лицо.

Сколько он уже здесь?

Когда он последний раз разговаривал с другим человеком?

Когда вместо темной бесконечности за смотровым окном видел солнечный свет?

Кагеяма теряется во времени, медленно начиная забывать, как выглядела его родная планета, какой вкус был у маминой еды, как звучали голоса отца и младшего брата. Перед его глазами висит огромный исполин — жестокая насмешка над его мечтой, над целью всей его жизни.

В школе им рассказывали, что на самой окраине Галактики Морена, есть невиданной красоты планета — Астарта — целый мир, не навлекший на себя проклятие цивилизации. С высокими деревьями, чьи кроны теряются между облаков, с величественными водопадами, яростными и необузданными в своей красоте, с кристально чистой водой, что наполняет реки и озера, и с животными, о существовании которых, человек даже не подозревал.

Маленький Кагеяма жадно вглядывался в сменяющие друг друга голограммы, тянул вперед руки, пытаясь поймать сорванные ветром листья, но его пальцы ловили лишь пустоту. Где-то глубоко внутри него зарождалась жажда — увидеть, почувствовать, прикоснуться к чему-то столь величественному и прекрасному, стать единым с этим чужим, незнакомым миром. По словам учителя координаты Астарты были утеряны много веков назад, и Кагеяма дал себе обещание во чтобы то ни стало найти эту планету, сколько бы лет на это не потребовалось.

В космической школе он держался особняком, игнорируя попытки других людей сблизиться с ним, считая это бесполезной тратой времени. Учился как одержимый, жадно глотая знания, что на один крошечный шаг приближали его ближе к цели. Кагеяма научился видеть пути между звездами, четкие тропинки из хлебных крошек, разбросанные между планетами. Куратор называл его способность даром и пророчил светлое будущее в императорских войсках, но Кагеяме было всё равно — у него уже была мечта, ради которой он был готов поставить на кон всё.

После выпуска он отклонил предложения крупнейших военных компаний, предпочитая им маленький исследовательский корабль, направляющийся в Туманность Ишнар. Та находилась всего в одном прыжке от Галактики Морена, места, где среди звезд была затеряна его Астарта. Кагеяма поднимался на борт с отчаянно колотящимся в груди сердцем, даже не предполагая, что судьба решит жестоко над ним подшутить. Прокладывая маршрут сквозь пояс астероидов, он не учел того, что реальность сильно отличается от компьютерной модели, и что за одну маленькую ошибку он будет расплачиваться не снятием баллов, как было в академии — а своей жизнью.

«Эгоистичный король».

Прозвище прилипло к нему, когда обломки исследовательского корабля были доставлены спасательными экипажами обратно на Землю. Капитан предупреждал его, что скопление астероидов нестабильно, просил проложить другой маршрут, но Кагеяма не послушал его. Он был так уверен в своей правоте, в своём даре, что, чуть было, не обрек на смерть ни в чем не повинных людей. Но не чувствовал раскаяния, как все вокруг от него ожидали — лишь досаду и злость.

Из-за одной ошибки его жизнь полетела к черту — ни один корабль не хотел брать его на борт, ни один капитан не хотел видеть его членом своего экипажа. Кагеяма сутками не вылезал из центра подготовки, изучая все известные миру маршруты. Он игнорировал косые взгляды и шепотки за спиной, встречая бывших одноклассников, приветствующих его ехидными ухмылками — проходил мимо с гордо поднятой головой. Это был не конец, Кагеяма знал наверняка — однажды он снова поднимется на борт корабля и, пройдя по хлебным крошкам, найдет свою Астарту.

Он встретил капитана Савамуру, когда надежды в его сердце почти не осталось. Пять лет, целых пять лет бездействия медленно убивали его — отчаяние запустило свои когти глубоко внутрь, раздирая на части саму его суть. Кагеяма не понимал, что он сделал не так, почему из-за одной ошибки на него смотрели, как на прокаженного, и ни один капитан и близко не хотел видеть его рядом со своим кораблем. Каждый день спасательные экипажи доставляли на Землю обломки, каждый день кто-то умирал, но на других навигаторов не вешали клеймо, как это сделали с ним самим. Он просто не понимал.

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, — Кагеяма сидел в дальнем углу библиотеки, бездумно разглядывая проплывающий за окном дирижабль, сверкающий на солнце металлическим боком, когда рядом раздался знакомый голос.

Он повернулся, склоняя голову в знак приветствия. Его куратор ничуть не изменился за эти годы — высокий, с сединой на висках и залысинами на лбу, с глазами-льдинками и понимающей улыбкой.

— Как твои дела? — тот, не дожидаясь приглашения, выдвинул стул и присел напротив, складывая руки на столе.

Кагеяма поморщился — что он мог ответить? Сказать, что всё хорошо? Или наоборот, что всё хуже, чем можно представить? Врать он не собирался, а жаловаться у него бы язык не повернулся.

— Я так и думал, — куратор кивнул головой, словно слышал его мысленный монолог. — Ты был таким талантливым, тебя впереди ждало столько возможностей, — он поставил локти на стол и, сцепив пальцы в замок, устроил на них подбородок, рассматривая Кагеяму как какой-то музейный экспонат.

— Ты просто ошибся, я понимаю, — продолжал он, сверля его взглядом. — Но понимаешь ли ты сам это?

— Понимаю, — процедил Кагеяма. Ещё бы он не понимал, из-за чего вся его жизнь полетела под откос, из-за чего его мечта стала такой же недосягаемой, как поверхность Солнца.

— А я думаю, что нет, — куратор склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся — от этой улыбки у Кагеямы прошел мороз по коже. — Ты думаешь всё дело в неверном маршруте? Нет, Кагеяма-кун, всё дело в доверии. Капитан ведь предупреждал тебя, что скопление нестабильно, но ты не стал доверять его мнению — мнению опытного пилота, а положился на свои силы, поторопился, и теперь расплачиваешься за это.

Кагеяма вскинулся, готовый возразить, но куратор поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Навигатор — это сердце корабля, Кагеяма-кун. Какой капитан возьмет на борт сердце, которое в любую минуту может подвести его? Которое может убить его? Скажи мне, Кагеяма-кун, ты бы доверил свою жизнь человеку, который может предать в любой момент?

Кагеяма открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он не знал.

— Я так и думал. В погоне за мечтой ты был готов рисковать чужими жизнями, не спрашивая, готовы ли люди расстаться с ней ради тебя.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — выдохнул Кагеяма, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Кто знает, — куратор улыбнулся. — Ты был одним из лучших в академии. А теперь ты не больше, чем обычный турист — поднимаешься на борт и следишь за всем из окна своей каюты.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? — Кагеяма вскочил на ноги, сжимая руки в кулаки. С каждой минутой этот разговор не нравился ему всё больше.

— Усмири свою гордыню, Кагеяма-кун, иначе, — куратор тоже поднялся и, глядя ему в глаза, произнес, — ты никогда больше не сможешь летать.

Куратор ушел, а Кагеяма ещё долго стоял, опираясь руками на стол, и раз за разом прокручивал в голове разговор.

— Сердце, да… — выдохнул он, когда механический голос известил, что библиотека закрывается.

С того разговора в жизни Кагеямы мало что изменилось — может он и посмотрел на свои действия под другим углом, может и понял, что сделал не так, но это не отменяло того факта, что никто не хотел принимать его в команду. Он почти отчаялся, когда на выходе из исследовательского центра, его остановил парень, немногим старше его самого и, схватив за руку, без предисловий, сказал:

— Мне нужен навигатор.

Злость внутри подняла свою голову, Кагеяма выдернул руку и, отойдя назад, процедил:

— Оставь свои шуточки для кого-то другого, — развернувшись на пятках, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома. К нему часто подходили с такими предложениями, но не потому, что тем людям действительно был нужен навигатор, а чтобы посмеяться над ним и его доверчивостью.

— Эй, подожди, — парень шёл за ним, — я не шучу. Мне, правда, нужен навигатор! Я собираю команду для исследования Галактики Морена, и один мой знакомый посоветовал тебя.

— Да неужели? — выплюнул Кагеяма, резко останавливаясь. — Почему меня?

— Ты лучший.

— Ты разве не слышал, что произошло пять лет назад?

— Ты ошибся, бывает, все ошибаются.

Кагеяма рассмеялся — громко и зло.

— Не боишься, что снова ошибусь?

— Я хочу дать тебе шанс.

Он не понимал, правда не понимал, что происходит. Какая-то его часть хотела поверить человеку перед собой, пожать протянутую руку, но другая — требовала бежать без оглядки.

— Меня зовут Савамура. Савамура Дайчи — я капитан Карасуно, и мне нужен навигатор.

— Карасуно? — название было знакомым, но Кагеяма не мог вспомнить, где уже его слышал. Мысль крутилась в голове, но он никак не мог за неё уцепиться.

— Послушай, Кагеяма-кун, я знаю– ты мне не веришь. У тебя нет никаких оснований мне доверять, но я видел твоё личное дело, и разговаривал с тем капитаном — ты просто ошибся. Но это не повод ставить на себе крест.

— Ты что, альтруист?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — Савамура по-доброму рассмеялся. — Я верю, что людям нужно давать второй шанс.

Кагеяма долго рассматривал его, не понимая, шутит тот, или говорит на полном серьезе. Это был тот самый шанс, который он так долго ждал, та самая ниточка к его мечте, и случайность или нет, но человек перед ним направлялся именно туда, куда хотел попасть сам Кагеяма. Он несмело пожал протянутую руку, всё ещё ожидая подвоха, но Савамура только улыбнулся, развевая все сомнения в голове.

— Добро пожаловать на борт.

Всю ночь Кагеяма ворочался без сна. Он не мог поверить, что всё прошло так легко и просто, не мог понять, почему после стольких лет отказов нашелся человек, который сам пришел к нему. Что-то было не так, но Кагеяма не мог сказать, что именно.

Знакомство с экипажем прошло ужасно. Мало кто разделял мнение капитана, на Кагеяму злобно косились, критиковали, нисколько не стесняясь, что тот услышит, и откровенно презирали. Но ему было не привыкать к общественному порицанию — он стоял в стороне, прислонившись спиной к опорной колонне и, сложив руки на груди, молча ждал, чем всё закончится. Громче всех кричал похожий на контрабандиста механик — до Кагеямы доносились обрывки разговоров, заканчивающихся всегда одинаково: «он нас всех угробит».

— Танака, — вдруг рявкнул, кажущийся спокойным, Савамура. Кагеяма не ожидал, что улыбчивый капитан может выглядеть так пугающе. — Успокойся.

— Но Савамура-сан…

— Мы все решили, что нам нужен новый навигатор!

— Но не этот же! — голоса набирали силу, их гул разрастался, как снежный ком, и Кагеяма ждал, когда он снесет его, в очередной раз, забрав с собой надежду.

— Я сказал — хватит! Живо успокоились, — Кагеяма вздрогнул, хоть кричали и не на него. — Мне плевать, Король он там, или кто — он лучший, и вы сами это прекрасно знаете, так что закрыли рты и пошли знакомиться с новичком!

Этого Кагеяма не ожидал. Члены экипажа притихли, даже громче всех возмущавшийся Танака поник и вжал голову в плечи. Внутри теплой волной поднималась благодарность — Кагеяма знал, на что способен, но никто и никогда не верил в него так, как этот странный человек.

— А ты, — Савамура повернулся к нему, резанув недобрым взглядом, — хватит стоять истуканом. Налаживай отношения с командой, если хочешь лететь.

Хотел, Кагеяма очень хотел взойти на борт корабля, провести пальцами по приборной панели и вглядываться в глубокую завораживающую тьму за смотровым окном. Он оттолкнулся от стены и медленно пошел навстречу людям, которые не хотели его принимать и которых он сам не хотел узнавать. Они были никем, всего лишь ступенями на пути к его мечте, но если, чтобы увидеть, наконец, Астарту, ему нужно было быть дружелюбным, Кагеяма был готов попытаться.

Полет до Галактики Морена занимал полгода, но со своими знаниями Кагеяма смог сократить путь до четырех месяцев. Никто не верил, что у него получится, и оттого, было в удовольствие смотреть на пораженные лица и чувствовать приятную тяжесть руки Савамуры, на своем плече.

— Молодец, — выдохнул тот ему в ухо, дыханием вороша отросшие на висках волосы. — Я знал, что ты справишься.

На доли секунды внутри всё замерло — Кагеяма не мог толком объяснить, что с ним происходит и почему при виде капитана сердце так и норовит ускорить свой бег. Он списывал это всё на благодарность — за время полета капитан Савамура стал ему хорошим другом. Ему первому он показал голограммы величественных водопадов Астарты и, видя ничем не прикрытое восхищение в глазах, испытывал странную гордость за свою мечту.

— Ты почти нашел её, — тихо сказал ему Савамура, вслед за Кагеямой проходя в его комнату. — Ты счастлив?

— Да, — прошептал Кагеяма, впервые за долгие годы искренне улыбаясь.

Савамура улыбнулся ему в ответ и, подойдя ближе, взлохматил волосы на голове. Кагеяма потянулся за его рукой, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку, словно щенок. Внутри всё переворачивалось с ног на голову, чувства, которым он не мог дать названия, заполняли его, как колодец — дождевой водой.

Тогда он был счастлив, тогда, заручившись поддержкой Савамуры он был уверен, что справится с чем угодно. И тогда же судьбе в очередной раз показалось, что она слишком мало с ним играла.

Когда он предложил совершить последний прыжок перед возвращением домой, все члены экипажа были против, кроме капитана, который молча сидел в своем кресле и, сцепив пальцы в замок, о чем-то размышлял.

— Капитан, ну хоть вы скажите ему! — неугомонный Танака яростно сжимал кулаки, возвышаясь над Савамурой. — У меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого, и не у меня одного.

— Сугавара, а ты что думаешь? — Савамура повернулся, встречаясь глазами со своим заместителем. Тот тоже был навигатором, не таким хорошим, как сам Кагеяма, но к его мнению на корабле прислушивались.

— Я не уверен, — Сугавара обхватил себя руками за плечи, — по координатам, которые задал Кагеяма, нас вынесет в неизведанную часть галактики, и может случиться всё что угодно.

— Кагеяма? — Савамура повернулся к нему.

— Всё получится, — он говорил уверенно, не давая сомнениям просочиться в свои мысли. — Корабли уже не раз бывали здесь и благополучно возвращались назад. С нами ничего не случится.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — проворчал Танака, ожигая его злым взглядом. — А если случится, ты готов взять на себя ответственность?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — Савамура поднялся со своего места и положил руки на приборную панель. — Давай сделаем это.

И пока никто не успел возразить, Кагеяма запустил системы активации, замирая в предвкушении — ещё немного и он увидит её, ещё немного и он наконец сможет прикоснуться к тому, что так часто видел в своих снах.

На выходе из прыжка корабль сильно тряхнуло — раз, другой, все приборы будто взбесились — датчики отчаянно замигали, взвыла сирена, помещение залил тусклый красный свет, а потом всё прекратилось.

— Какого черта только что произошло? — кричал позади Кагеямы Танака, но тот его не слышал.

Кагеяма смотрел вперед, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Почему?

Почему?

Почему?

— Почему? — повторил он вслух, а потом ещё раз, и ещё, пока его тихий шепот не превратился в отчаянный крик.

Он знал, что координаты верны, знал, что не мог ошибиться с маршрутом — слишком долго и тщательно он готовился к этому. Но всё равно не мог поверить.

Перед ним висел огромный мертвый исполин — то, что когда-то было самой красивой планетой во вселенной — Астартой.

Кто-то звал его, тряс за плечи, выкрикивал в лицо злые, обидные слова, но Кагеяма не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг. «Почему? — продолжало биться в его голове, — почему?» Глаза застилали слезы, он словно летел в открытом космосе без скафандра — легкие разрывало от недостатка кислорода, а голова была готова вот-вот взорваться.

— Эй, Кагеяма, ты как? — голос Савамуры доносился до него как сквозь толщу воды. — Да приди же ты в себя! — щеку обожгло болью, но Кагеяма даже не поморщился, продолжая смотреть вперед.

Почему?

Он беззвучно плакал, скреб ногтями по приборной панели, и стискивал зубы, чтобы не закричать как раненое животное.

Его оставили в покое, только капитан Савамура иногда возвращался и стоял рядом, произнося слова, которые Кагеяма не мог разобрать. Все его мысли, всё его естество билось в агонии, отказываясь принимать правду, и только вопрос так и продолжал тихо слетать с потрескавшихся губ.

Истощение взяло верх, и на третий день он упал в обморок, видя под веками красочный мир, которого больше не существовало. Очнувшись в лазарете, Кагеяма отчаянно надеялся, что всё произошедшее просто плохой сон, но Савамура, зашедший проведать его, одним своим видом говорил — это реальность.

Прошла неделя, прежде чем он взял себя в руки и смог самостоятельно подняться с кровати. Со слов Сугавары, который присматривал за ним, Кагеяма уже знал, что снова совершил ошибку. На выходе из прыжка корабль угодил в магнитную бурю — все системы обесточило, и сейчас он держался на ходу только за счет резервной энергии, и это была вина Кагеямы. Сигнал бедствия, который они послали, ушел в пустоту, и шанс, что кто-нибудь за ними прилетит, был один к тысяче.

— Это стоило того? — голос Сугавары звучал непривычно сухо, а в теплых карих глазах плескался лед.

Кагеяма спрятал лицо в ладонях и помотал головой.

Члены экипажа не обращали на него внимания, проходя мимо — отворачивались, пересекаясь взглядами — смотрели сквозь него. Словно его не существовало. Кагеяма днями сидел в своей каюте, пялясь в стену, и отказывался выходить к остальным, когда Савамура звал его. Тот был единственным, кто продолжал с ним разговаривать, кто улыбался ему и взлохмачивал волосы на голове. Савамура прижимал его к себе, позволяя уткнуться горячим лбом в плечо и спрятать покрасневшие от слез глаза.

— Все совершают ошибки, — повторял он, похлопывая его по спине — так же, как в детстве делала мама. Жар его рук обжигал даже сквозь одежду, принося боль и облегчение в одной связке.

Запасов продовольствия оставалось слишком мало для двенадцати человек и, после долгих обсуждений, было решено, что весь экипаж, за исключением одного добровольца, отправится в анабиоз. Кагеяме не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы понять — останется он. Ожидание могло длиться годы, но он согласился с мнением большинства, игнорируя руку Савамуры на своем плече. Он совершил ошибку и заслужил наказание.

Тогда Кагеяма не чувствовал страха, не чувствовал боли, словно его чувства уснули вместе с членами экипажа. Последним в капсулу ложился Савамура — он до последнего держал Кагеяму за руки, долго вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытался найти ответ на незаданный вопрос.

— Ты точно будешь в порядке? — Савамура потянул его на себя и, прижавшись к его лбу своим, тихо попросил. — Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.

— Обещаю, — прошептал Кагеяма, зная, что это ложь.

Но Савамура то ли не понял, то ли устал понимать — он улыбнулся ему и откинулся на подушку, закрывая глаза, оставляя Кагеяму один на один с тишиной.

Тогда всё чувствовалось иначе, сейчас — Кагеяма бродит по длинным пустым коридорам, слушая эхо своих шагов, и ему кажется, что он медленно начинает сходить с ума.

Сколько времени прошло?

Как давно спит его капитан?

Почему его нельзя разбудить?

Кагеяма бросает последний взгляд на свою мертвую мечту и выходит из комнаты управления, направляясь к спасательному отсеку. Дверь отъезжает в сторону с тихим шорохом, открывая взгляду ровные ряды капсул. Кагеяма бродит между ними, вглядываясь в умиротворенные лица, спрашивая себя, почему он не спит так же как они, а потом вспоминает — он не заслужил. Погнался за мечтой, как Алиса за белым кроликом, но вместо сказочного мира попал в реальность ещё более жестокую и холодную, чем была до этого.

Капитан Савамура выглядит таким же умиротворенным, как и его команда — Кагеяме интересно, какие сны тот видит под веками. Он прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу и зовет:

— Савамура-сан.

Тот продолжает спать, не слыша его, а Кагеяма неожиданно начинает злиться.

— Почему я? Почему я? Ответьте мне, капитан, почему я? — голос срывается на крик, а все силы будто покидаю тело.

Кагеяма кулем валится на пол, захлебываясь в рыданиях и снова, снова и снова, как заведенный повторяет: «почему?»

Сигнал бедствия ушел в никуда и периодически Кагеяме нужно было посылать новый, но кажется, в последний раз он забыл это сделать. Или может даже ещё раньше. А делал ли он это вообще? Кагеяма прислоняется затылком к капсуле и пытается вспомнить — зачем нужен этот сигнал, и не может.

— Савамура-сан, останьтесь со мной, — просит он, поднимаясь на ноги и снова прислонясь лбом к стеклу. — Не бросайте меня. Обещаете?

Тень от его руки падает на лицо Савамуры, но Кагеяме кажется, что тот только что кивнул ему, и внутри заново разгорается знакомый огонь — тот же самый, что и когда он впервые увидел свою Астарту.

— Я нашел тебя, — шепчет он, не замечая, как по щекам текут слезы, а губы растягиваются в широкой безумной улыбке. — Наконец-таки я нашел тебя.

Где-то за его спиной шумит величественный водопад, капли воды, разбиваясь о гладкую поверхность озера, разлетаются в стороны — несколько из них падают на прозрачное стекло. Савамура-сан улыбается ему нежно и немного лениво, и шепчет — Кагеяма читает по его губам — давай останемся вместе.

— Да, — отвечает он, — да.

Он возвращается в комнату управления, впервые за долгие годы одиночества, чувствуя в себе силы сделать хоть что-то. Всего одно действие отделяет его от мечты, не той, что висит за смотровым окном, а настоящей — яркой, теплой, живой. Кагеяма делает глубокий вдох и опускает рычаг вниз, полностью обесточив корабль.

Да, вот так. Всё правильно.

Теперь они всегда будут вместе, теперь их никто никогда не разлучит.

Кагеяма бежит назад в спасательный отсек, спотыкается на ровном месте и, падая, больно прикладывается головой о стену. Глаза заливает красным, но ему всё равно, он спешит поделиться новостями. Савамура снова спит, улыбаясь во сне, Кагеяма скребет пальцами по стеклу, на котором остаются кровавые разводы и шепчет:

— Я сдержал обещание, капитан. Я в порядке.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Савамура ему в ответ.

Водопады шумят всё громче, всё яростнее, Кагеяма закрывает глаза, растворяясь в гуле, и позволяет потоку захлестнуть его.


End file.
